Boiling Point
by Mojohd16
Summary: Rachel Black came back to La Push to visit, but never expected to find a reason to stay. Paul Lahote never wanted nor expected to find his imprint. But when fate makes it's presence known, sparks fly, fires ignite, and the struggle for love has never been more electrifying.
1. Hot Brother

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, here's my story, I hope you enjoy it! If you haven't read my other stories, go check them out, and if you have, thanks for all the support. Many of you requested a Paul/Rachel fanfic, so here you go. And those of you that wanted a Jared/Kim one, don't worry, that's next on my list. Make sure you let me know in a review if you like this chapter and if I should continue. Please and thank-you!**

**Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

**I do not own Twilight. All other generic disclaimers apply.**

* * *

Chapter 1. Hot Brother

The clouds were dark, suggesting possible rain, as Rachel Black drove into the miniscule town of La Push, Washington, a small Indian Reservation for the Quileute tribe.

It had been over three years since she had been here, or even remotely close to the area. Her identical twin sister, Rebecca, and Rachel had stayed away from this town for many reasons, the main one being their mother's unfateful death.

Sara Black had lived here her whole life, and now her lifeless body was buried in the local cemetery, six feet under the dew covered green grass. Rachel cringed as she drove past the wrought iron black gates, and her hands started trembling, loosening their grip on the steering wheel.

She couldn't stand the horrible memories this place brought back. In fact, the only reason she even contemplated coming back to town now was to see her younger brother and father, who both still happily resided in a tiny house just outside of the town limits. That, and the fact that she had just finished college in Seattle and needed somewhere to crash until she got on her feet and found a job.

Her father, Billy, had been left in pieces after her mother's death, but being wheel-chair bound made it a lot more difficult to consider moving elsewhere to avoid the everyday reminders. Plus, being a Quileute tribal leader, he would've had a hard time leaving behind his heritage. Jacob, Rachel's younger brother, on the other hand, was too young to leave by himself, without a parental guardian. So he ended up staying back in La Push as well. Rachel and Rebecca both took the first opportunity they could to leave.

As she neared her destination, Rachel started internally coaching herself. She didn't want to start bawling in front of them, bringing back all the haunting memories of her mother's death, after they both had somewhat moved on. She was going to try avoiding the waterworks at all costs. She just needed to give herself a little pep-talk to prepare for the constant reminders of her mother that would surely be present everywhere she looked. It would certainly be difficult to walk into her childhood home again.

Rachel drove down the slick, gray road, finally reaching the narrow gravel driveway leading up to the familiar shack-styled house. It looked even worse than when Rebecca had left for Hawaii, and Rachel for college a couple years ago. Destroyed shingles needed replacing, rusty car parts were scattered all over the un-mowed yard messily, some of the red clapboard siding was rotted, needing replacing, and not one living flower bloomed. Her mother had always had the green thumb...

She parked her compact car on a muddy patch of ground, and heard a startling knock on the car window within a second later. A huge, russet man was smiling widely at her.

Jacob _maybe? _Although, the Jacob Rachel remembered was a gangly thirteen-year-old with wavy, pitch black hair down to his shoulders. The man looking at her right now was incredibly tall, muscular, and had his black hair cropped short. But if she looked closely enough at his copper face, his wide ivory smile, dimpled chin, and chocolate eyes gave away his true identity immediately. She opened her car door and felt her body fly multiple feet off the ground, spinning in speedy circles. The fast movements made her stomach churn, like a washer on spin-cycle. She felt nauseous, and the ham sandwich she had ate for lunch threatened to make a reappearance.

"Jacob, I am excited to see you, too, but please put me down or I'll barf all over you", She almost wailed, as her insides stirred with the repeating circular movements.

"Sorry, I'm just _so_ glad your home!" He bellowed, his voice deep and very...pubescent._ God, how long was I gone for?_

He smiled brightly and set his older sister down carefully, dusting some dirt off her narrow shoulder in the process. Rebecca and her were both pretty tall for girls, both standing about 6'0 in height, but this new Jacob towered over her by at least seven or eight inches. And that was the least of the changes.

Compared to the lanky arms of the thirteen-year-old boy Rachel had left behind, this man in front of her looked like he had stuffed grapefruits into his biceps. They were barely contained in the short-sleeved shirt he wore, almost like they would tear it at the seams whenever he moved his arms in the slightest way.

And his face, _oh_ his face. What happened to the dimple-cheeked, round-faced little boy? His face was full of sharp angles and hard lines now. His jaw was square, his eyes hardened; he looked like a fucking _man_!

"Wow, Jake! What happened to _you_? I leave for three years with a scrawny kid brother, and I come back to a WWE wrestler!?" He chuckled, his low voice startling her once again and wrapped one of his bulky arms around her neck, directing her up Billy's wheelchair ramp and into the familiar, tiny red house. Billy was waiting on the other side of the door like a puppy when they entered. His already humongous smile increased in width with their approach. Rachel barely got through the doorframe before she was wrapped up in his fatherly embrace. He smelled like her father always did. Pine needles, peppermint and aftershave.

"How's my baby girl? I've missed you so much, Rach." He whispered so softly as he embraced her, that she could barely make out the words. She thought she saw a few tears glistening in his dark eyes.

"Good. How are my two best boys doing?" Rachel redirected the main attention to the two men she had missed a lot more than she had recognized over the years. Rachel always loved the spotlight, and was fairly outgoing, but she really didn't feel like being interrogated tonight, she was just too tired for it.

"We're doing." Jake's bass voice came from behind her, and she turned around reflexively. His smile was true, but something in his eyes was off. They no longer showed the joy and delight they had when he first saw her arrive. Now they held something different, and Rachel just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Would you like something to eat, honey?" Billy's voice snapped her back to real life, and she nodded her head, despite her lack of hunger. She needed something to distract her from her own thoughts for the next few hours. She figured if she had food in her mouth, she might not have to answer as many questions, and she couldn't let her mind linger to memories long put to rest.

Billy wheeled himself to the kitchen, and she heard a thunderous crash followed by pans clanking together nosily. Rachel looked to Jacob with concern, thinking that Billy might need some help reaching up to higher shelves and such. Jacob just shook his head and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him. Then he leaned down to her ear, cupping his large hand to mute whatever he was about to say.

"He's been really frustrated lately. He wants to be independent, and insists on doing everything, even when it's close to impossible for him." He leaned away then, giving her a final warning stare to not mess with Billy's self-imposed struggling.

"I'm gonna go get your bags from the trunk and bring them in before it starts down-pouring." She handed him the keys with a grateful glance, before taking a seat on the rickety, old couch. Rachel had been driving for a long time, what with all the bad storms along the highway, and she was utterly exhausted from the extended traveling. She rested my eyes for a few minutes, letting her breathing steady, and her mind relax.

Minutes later, she could smell freshly cooked tomatoes and garlic tinge her nose. Rachel knew exactly what Billy had made for her 'welcome home' supper. Billy's secret famous spaghetti recipe. Although, Ragu wasn't exactly what she would call 'secret', it was absolutely delectable, so no one ever complained.

She opened her brown eyes to find Jacob sitting across from her in the rocking chair, reading a book. _Wait, a book?_ Since when did her video-game-addict-brother read books?

She gave him a puzzled look, lifting her eyebrows to her hairline border, but his gaze didn't rise to meet her face. He didn't seem to notice her eyes, so she yawned casually, hoping to attract his attention without using words. He finally glanced up, his face still displaying an emotion from a scene in the novel.

"Your..._reading_?" It sounded just as weird as he looked.

_Jacob reading... ha, well this is one for the record books. Mark the date. Call the news reporters. Notify CNN._

"Yeah, I uh, like it now, I guess." He chuckled awkwardly, and she could sense his nervousness. He was lying to her, and she knew it.

"Hmm. Something tells me that's not true." He shot his sister an irritated glare. "So what are you reading anyways, huh?" She asked, hoping to lighten the conversation. Rachel just got here, and she didn't want to get into the sibling bickering so soon into the visit.

He didn't answer, giving her the 'silent treatment' and just went back to reading it, whatever _it_ was, studying with thick furrowed brows. She reached over, gently turning the cover towards her to see the title quickly before he could stop her. Rachel let out a full-blown snort when it came into view.

"_Wuthering Heights_? _You're_ reading _Wuthering Heights_? Are you fucking kidding me? Jacob, are you sick or something?" She could barely make out the words in between laughs, and the blush that came across his russet face as she giggled was priceless.

"No. _I'm_ perfectly normal." His thick lips were now pulled into a pout manner and his black eyebrows were furrowed up in annoyed way. Rachel couldn't even breathe correctly with all the laughter that was shooting out of her.

"Jacob...why..._why_ on earth...are you...reading_ that_?!" She managed to ask between her loud spurts of laughter. She hadn't even read that book. It was too dramatic for her.

His face reddened even more.

"Personal reasons." He gave her a rude glare and walked down the hall to put his book away. He came back a few seconds later, his face back to it's normal shade of tan. Rachel had composed herself in his absence, and prepared for an apology.

She opened her mouth, but was interrupted by Jacob.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I know you don't understand why I'm reading it. My reasons are just a little personal, and I'd think you'd laugh at me if I told you them, anyway." He gave her an apologetic look, and she couldn't believe what he had just said. Here she was, poking fun at her younger brother, and _he_ apologizes to _her_?

_I could get use to this new Jacob..._

"Don't worry Jake. It's fine. I shouldn't have laughed", She apologized. She did truly deep down feel bad that she had teased him, and _he_ was being so kind and thoughtful in return.

"Dinner's ready!" Billy's low voice boomed from the joint kitchen/dining room, and they both headed towards the familiar, appetizing aroma that lingered through the small house.

Jacob and Rachel both reached the doorway at the same time, and nudged each other playfully to get through first. Rachel won, but judging by Jacob's new body, she figured he had most likely let her win. She reached the table first, opting to grab the biggest meatball. Billy laughed at their childish manner, heartily, as he plowed some noodles down his hatch.

She took her first bite, letting the sauce soak into my taste buds. Rachel had really missed her family. Clubbing was a real riot, but it got old after awhile, especially if you went every night like she did. College in Seattle was great, what with all the frat boys and hot bachelors, but nothing compared to sitting at home and eating dinner with Jacob and Billy. Her _favorite_ boys.

The meal was mostly filled with sounds of clanking forks, because in the Black household, they eat first, talk later. Rachel was planning on dragging out the meal as long as she could though, to avoid her father's pesky inquiring, so she ate slower than she usually would.

When both her father and brother had finished, stuffing their licked-clean dishes into the vintage dishwasher, she started twiddling with her fork. Billy wheeled back to the table, and Jake sat down again, too. _Here comes the interrogation, _she thought_._

"So, how's school been? And that roommate of yours, what's her name..."

"Lily", Rachel interjected, swirling some more noodles around her fork to stuff into her mouth, disabling her from answering another question.

"Ahh. Lily. How's she been? You two throw lots of parties?" He playfully suggested, wriggling his eyebrows, knowing she would never give him an honest answer.

Billy had been quite the overprotective father in Rachel and Rebecca's high school years. Rebecca and her had hard times getting dates, after they met Billy. And his shotgun.

She swallowed the chunk of noodles.

"Good. We study occasionally. She's not in the dorm very often though, she spends the majority of her free time with her boyfriend, Cole." Rachel could hear the gloominess leaking into her own voice, though she attempted to mute as best she could.

Despite how much she liked to go clubbing and partying; the single life, she had always expected to find her true love in college, get married, and get a job. That had always been her plan, and now it looked like she would have to rearrange it.

"Oh." Billy whispered, obviously following the same line of thought. Although it probably hurt to see his baby girl grow up, he knew Rachel wanted to find someone at some point. And what made her sad, in turn, made him sad.

"Well, who's up for some rocky road ice cream, 'cause I know I am!" Jacob interrupted, making both Billy and Rachel explode into laughter, releasing the unspoken tension built up in the room.

He ran to the freezer, and reappeared with a large bucket full of the creamy goodness. He loaded three bowls, two small ones for Billy and his sister, and one serving bowl full for himself. If he ate like this on a regular basis, Rachel couldn't understand why his body was so fit and lean. It sounded bad... but her brother was _hot_! Gross, maybe, but it was the truth.

They ate the ice cream for a bit, reminiscing on old memories from Jacob and Rachel's childhoods. The three didn't talk about any memories involving Sara, thanks to Jacob's redirection every time the conversation veered in the direction of talking about her.

Rachel went to sleep that night, in Jacob's bed, despite her offers to sleep on an air mattress. Jacob had insisted she take his bed.

She honestly didn't know when he became such a gentleman... it was creeping her out a bit. He had changed so much, she jokingly wondered if Billy accidentally switched kids while she had been gone. It seemed to be the only realistic explanation.

She slept soundly that night, gazing up at the round white moon through Jacob's rectangle window. This visit hadn't been a completely bad idea. She had forgotten how much she missed La Push. But still, she wouldn't stay here for long.

She couldn't.

It reminded her too much of her deceased mother.

* * *

**What'd you think? Worth continuing? Let me know in a review! :)**


	2. Tuna and Mayonnaise

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I am so excited for this story that I couldn't wait a week to upload another chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy, and I really appreciated the reviews for the first chapter. I love you guys! Keep reviewing, even if you think you're annoying by reviewing every chapter, trust me, it gives me more motivation to upload more chapters. Well, I shall delay you no longer. Enjoy.**

**Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

I don't need a disclaimer - I own this machine.

Just kidding. I don't own Twilight, even if I own the computer I'm writing my story on.

* * *

Chapter 2. Tuna and Mayonnaise

Rachel woke up at the asscrack of dawn the next morning, long before Billy and Jacob.

She had decided to make omelets, bacon, and pancakes for breakfast, as a sort of thank you to both of them for always being there for her. Even when she wasn't there for them.

She didn't mind cooking too much either, but living in a college dorm with no food but hot pockets and cereal can make you forget how to work a few things in a kitchen. It took her slightly longer than it should have to finish the buffet of food, and just when she had finished laying out the large array on the table, her kid, if you could call him that, brother walked into the kitchen with drool practically spilling from his lips.

"Jacob, just get dressed for Christ's sake, and then you can have as much as you want." As flattered as she was by his drooling episode, he was wearing nothing but boxers. _That was not a mental picture I needed to get..._

He did as he was asked, after shaking his butt back and forth suggestively before leaving. Rachel gagged.

He made it back to the dining room table in record time, and instantly started piling mounds of food onto his platter-sized plate. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his freakish absurdity.

"Jacob, the food isn't going to grow legs and run away. You don't have to fucking inhale it." Rachel tried her best to give him a chiding look, but ended up giggling a tad bit anyways. Jacob shot her an '_I don't care if I look like a pig_' glance right back. Which made her laugh even more.

Soon, Billy materialized from his bedroom, an obnoxiously huge grin plastered on his aging face as he wheeled into the kitchen. He rolled up next to Jacob, still smiling as he gave Jacob a light-hearted smack on the side of the head.

"Jacob, stop gorging yourself, kid. One of these days, you're gonna be as fat as your head!" That just set Rachel off on a whole new round of giggles. Billy made his way over to his daughter in the kitchen.

He looked up at her with eyes that honestly made her want to cry. Brown pools of pure thankfulness.

And then it hit her.

She suddenly remembered.

Her mother used to make breakfasts like this every Saturday.

_It was Saturday. _

"Thank you, Rachel."

She nodded and swallowed the thick lump in her throat, afraid that if she vocalized her reply, she might explode with tears. She couldn't do that now. She couldn't start to grieve now.

When Sara Black had died, each member of the Black family had dealt with her untimely death differently. Billy had been in the hospital, since he had been in the same car accident as his wife, but had cried for nights on end, only pulling himself together during the long days that followed for his children's sakes. Jacob had bawled everywhere, constantly, for a week straight, and eventually resorted to sleeping for long periods of time. Rebecca had turned to creativity as a source of comfort, her outlet, writing in journals and sketching pictures of the scenery in the area.

Rachel, however, refused to let herself grieve one second for her mother's death. She stood through the funeral without a single tear shed. She didn't cry in front of her family, nor when she was alone in a room. She didn't write every emotion she was feeling down on paper, or draw it with pencil.

Instead, she bottled up all the crying, and sucked up the pulsing pain and heartache, depositing both in the deepest, darkest places of her heart.

It was hard, at times, though, to keep up the emotionless faqcade. So she would lie to herself, pretending that her mother was just on a extremely long vacation, and would be back eventually to hug her and brush her hair away from her face in the way that only Sara Black could.

And it worked...for a few years.

But after six long, emotionless years, the heartache that she had bottled up so deeply inside of her was seeping into every dream, every action, and every thought. Haunting memories were nearly everywhere where she went. And coming back to the scene of it all, La Push, wasn't helping the matter, either, but Rachel no longer had college as a way to escape. She didn't have the money to buy her own house, or a job to make the money for moving.

Rachel had to face this place again. Whether she wanted to, or not.

But as soon as she could, she would be leaving La Push.

And not looking back.

* * *

Billy, Rachel, and Jacob all ate the enormous breakfast Rachel had prepared, together, and she was honestly surprised that she had cooked something that had tasted so delicious. She hadn't had a home-cooked breakfast in at least a year or so. It was heaven-on-earth.

After breakfast, Billy announced that he was heading to pick up Charlie Swan to go fishing, their usual Saturday ritual, and that he'd be back later that night. Before he left, he gave Jacob a worried look, when he thought Rachel wasn't paying attention. She didn't bother to ask about it though, Charlie Swan's problems weren't really her concern.

So by ten, she was alone in the house with her big 'little brother', with nothing to do but study one another's faces. Which satisfied them for a half an hour, until they came to their senses and got off their asses.

"What are you going to do today?" Rachel wondered, a little curious about Jake's bizarre behavior.

He had kept looking at the clock periodically, with an anxious expression distorting his face, and she could tell he had something he needed to get done. Maybe she could tag along.

It was truly sad that she was hoping to 'tag along' with her little brother, but she didn't know what else to do with herself. She hadn't talked to any of her high school friends since she graduated high school, so she wouldn't even begin to no where to contact them...

"I have a... meeting. I have to go now. I'll be back around one or so." And with that, he stalked out the front door, wearing no jacket, even though the weather forecast predicted a high of forty five degrees.

_Good to see that his __brain didn't get the same memo his body did._

Rachel grabbed his jacket and walked to the door, figuring she could hand it to him when he came back to look for it, and give him a little shit for forgetting it in the first place.

She waited... ten seconds...thirty seconds... one minute.

_Where was he?_ Jacob wasn't always the brightest bulb, but he had to have figured out he was going to freeze by now.

Rachel opened the creaky front door, finding no Jacob in sight. And his Volkswagen Rabbit was still parked in the driveway. _Weird_,_ maybe someone picked him up?_ She hadn't heard a car engine, though.

With nothing else to do, Rachel spent the day cleaning anything she could find around the house. For two men, they kept the place in pretty good shape, she had to admit. Other than the moldy, ugly exterior, the house was pretty much decent indoors. But she supposed the small amount of furniture and clutter made it a lot easier to keep tidy.

After she wore herself out of tweaking objects around the house, she decided to go out and visit some of her old hangout spots around the rez. She used to work at the main street general store after school for chump change, and she noticed the cupboards could use some restocking. She also wanted to visit First Beach. It held a very special place in her heart, for various reasons.

Her mother had taken Rebecca, Jacob and Rachel there all the time in the summer as youngsters, letting her children build sandcastles and swim until the sun would go down. Rachel had also had her very first kiss there, at a bonfire in ninth grade. Eric Stone. She never forgot it.

So she hopped into her compact car, leaving a brief note on the counter explaining her whereabouts in case she didn't make it home before either of them. She decided to head to the general store first, grab some food, and have a picnic on First Beach.

The sky was actually blue today, and there were no clouds in sight, which made the colder temperatures a little more bearable. Rachel pulled into the general store parking lot just as she saw Emily Young walk out. She hadn't seen her in a long time.

Emily had graduated a year ahead of Rachel up on the Makah rez, but she had known Emily from a few high school parties. Rachel got out of the car, walking towards the glass doors filled with posters of missing pets, possessions, and people.

"_Rachel Black_? Jacob said you were coming home for awhile!" Rachel took a detour towards the doors, walking over to Emily, anticipating a brief conversation.

As Rachel got closer, she noticed the scars marring Emily's beautiful smile. They were huge claw-looking marks down the left side of her face and neck. The wounds were healed though, clearly pretty old. Rachel tried not to stare at them, but curiosity eventually took over. "I got mauled by a bear up north awhile ago."

"Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that." She reddened in embarrassment for getting caught staring at Emily's scars.

_Damn it._

She was not subtle at all.

"Yeah, well, it's a lot better now. So, how's school been for ya?" She asked, her tone enthusiastic and friendly. She always had been the annoyingly giddy type. In high school, if Rachel remembered right, Emily was one of the cheerleaders at the Makah rez high school.

And Emily fit the stereotype perfectly, minus the sleeping around aspect.

"Good, it's been good. I'm done now, so that's nice. Now I just have to figure out my next step", Rachel told her honestly, hope clear in her tone. She didn't have a next step, and that worried her a lot more than she would ever let on.

"Well, I'm glad your back in town. It's good to have you around; I know Billy and Jacob really missed you." She gave me a bright smile and a little wave, and headed over to her mini van. I headed inside the familiar building, with a mission in mind.

Just the way Rachel remembered it. Shelves stocked with every rinky-dink thing under the sun. Mostly tourism key chains and t-shirts. La Push had always been a tourist hub, especially in the summer when the weather was at it's best. People came up for the sight-seeing and the Quileute Days Festival.

There was also a section of the general store that was more like a grocery, even containing pre-made sandwiches. She headed that direction, hoping they still made her favorite kind. Tuna and mayonnaise. _Yum._

She was glad to see her favorite, and snatched it up like a kid would candy on Halloween. She walked over to the soup section, picked up a few cans, and then grabbed a new loaf of bread, and some potato chips, for the empty cupboards back at the house.

After that, she headed to the cash register, glad to see a very familiar face standing behind it. Sue Clearwater. Rebecca had a phone conversation with Rachel a year or so ago and she had heard about Sue being laid off from her job at the Forks hospital, which explained why Sue was now here, working at the general store. She had also heard about Harry's heart attack.

"You found everything okay?" Sue was looking down, ringing up the food and sandwich, running through the usual register speech. Rachel waited for Sue to look up and recognize her.

She gasped, nearly dropping the sandwich on the tile floor. "Oh my lord, it can't be! My little _Rachel_?!"

Rachel nodded with a grin and Sue scurried around the counter to hug her non-biological 'daughter'. After Rachel's mother died, Sue had become the Black children's honorary mother. She did all the _'girl stuff'_ with Rebecca and Rachel. prom dress shopping, the sex talk that Billy had been deathly afraid of, even gossiping with them about the cute rez boys. All the stuff that Billy couldn't stand to do with his baby girls, and they couldn't stand to do with him.

Rachel felt the tears start to well up, and she brushed them away as best she could with her free hand. Sue was practically bawling like a baby at that point.

After a few minutes of ridiculous sobbing, Rachel gained her composure enough to show her face. She backed out of the embrace, careful not to look at Sue's expression. She might have bust into a crying fit again.

"I can't...believe...you're home", Sue sobbed, blotting her eyes with a soggy tissue, a small smile gracing her thin lips.

"Well, I finished school. I'm not here permanetly; I just have to figure out what comes next." Rachel tried her best to smile at Sue, despite her inner emotions. Sue reminded her so much of her mother; it hurt. Their caring smiles, their soft touch, the warmth of their hugs. It brought back too many memories that were long stored away in the depths of Rachel's mind.

"Well, I'm proud of you, dear. I hope you figure it out soon." Sue gathered herself together, and took her place back behind the counter, wiping away the last remains of her tears. "I'm so sorry. I tear up so easily."

"Don't worry about it. It's been great to see you, too. We should have lunch sometime while I'm here.", Rachel said, heading out the sliding doors and to her car. Once inside, she headed to the beach, crossing her toes and fingers that the weather stayed nice. She didn't think a soaking wet picnic lunch would be very pleasant.

As Rachel pulled into the cement beach parking lot, she noticed that other than a few cars, she had the entire beach to herself. She grabbed all the items she needed from the trunk and made her way down to the water, which was a gorgeous navy blue color.

The water rippled a bit, but because there was hardly any wind at all, it was pretty still, for the most part. Rachel picked out a bone white driftwood tree to lean against and sprawled out her picnic blanket underneath her. She unwrapped the plastic wrap on the sandwich slowly, letting the well-known scent tease her nose.

Then she bit into it, taking the biggest bite she could manage, filling her mouth with what only could be described as tuna and mayonnaise amazing-ness.

_Clunk!_

Suddenly, a stray football smoked her on the side of the head. Part of the giant bite of sandwich she had just took dribbled out of her mouth and unto her chin. She turned around to see what asshole-of-a-jerk had fucked up her peaceful lunch on the beach.

"Oh, sorry about that. Hey could you, uh..." It was a huge, tall man with russet muscles on every hard plane of his body. He was wearing nothing but a pair of cutoff jeans shorts and tennis shoes. He had to be at least 6'5, maybe even taller.

_God, they really grow 'em around here. First, Jacob, now this guy? How come they weren't like this when Becks and I were in high school?_

Rachel waited for him to continue his question, although she had an inkling of an idea of what he wanted, but he just stared at her with a dopey expression occupying his handsome face and his mouth hanging wide open.

Self-consciously, she wiped some of the gooey pieces of partly chewed sandwich from her chin.

"Uh, _hello_?" She quipped, irritably, although she was somewhat phased by his copper, shirtless abs.

_I probably grossed him out with spitting up all over myself like a baby._

She felt the pink blush creep up on her cheeks, even though she knew she should be fuming at this stranger for whacking her in the head with that damn football.

"Oh...um, yeah. Could you uh, throw that football back please?" His dark eyes were still glued on her, and she reached towards the football now resting on the rocks at her side. She threw it towards him without much force, and it rolled part of the way back to his feet. He bent down, still staring directly into her eyes, scooped it up and ran back to whomever he was playing with before she got bombarded in the head.

_He was really hot. Like, panty-dripping sexy. _

_But, drooling tuna chunks all over your face isn't exactly anyone's turn on, even if you had the excuse of just getting smacked in the head with a football._

_And the chances of a hottie like that being single were slim to none_, Rachel reminded herself.

Here on the rez, all the Quileute parents wanted them to marry other rez Quileutes, so there wasn't much options. This guy probably had the entire bachelorette population of the rez begging at his feet for them to fuck him.

She went back to her relaxing meal, trying to forget the whole incident, and enjoyed the serenity of the calm waves lapping at the shore. She hadn't got to feel this in Seattle, with being in college and all.

She was alone in the world, except for her tuna and mayonnaise andwich.

_Ahh. _

* * *

**Oooooohh. Who's the panty-dripping man ;) **

**Review please!**


	3. The Turmoil Begins

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, another update for you. I'm so happy to have gotten such positive reviews so far on this story and I hope you all continue to review. It makes me so happy to read your reviews, more so than you probably know. So props for that.**

**And if you haven't reviewed yet, don't be afraid to. :)**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**This disclaimer disclaims the disclamation of its disclaimancy**  
**and anything else you want to be disclaimed.**

**Confused? I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 3. The Turmoil Begins

Paul Lahote despised imprinting with a passion. He saw what it did to people. What it took away from people.

Sam had imprinted on Emily, his girlfriend's cousin, and dealt with the consequences of that every single day. The guilt he had to endure from staring into Leah's eyes everyday was mind-blowing. And the regret he felt looking at the long, red scars marring his imprint's face was overwhelming.

It turned Sam's life upside-down. And it took away his choices, his free will.

Then there was Jared, who imprinted on a girl he didn't even know existed before he looked into her eyes the first time after phasing. Kim was a nice girl, a little too shy for Paul's taste, but just the same, Jared lost his choice. But of course he was too wrapped up in the feeling of the imprint to notice he was as pussy-whipped as they come.

Paul never wanted to imprint. He wanted to be able to pick the woman he loved, the woman he spent the rest of his life with.

But his eyes met her chocolate brown, on the beach, he finally understood. He understood what Jared and Sam had been talking about all along. Imprinting...it didn't take away the choice, it...just made the choice more obvious. It was like Paul's eyes had been fogged for a long time, and now they were finally clear as crystal. That girl, with the adorable little dribble of mayonnaise on her chin was it for him. She was all he would ever want or need.

He loved her. No doubt. But as much as he knew that, he didn't know her. He didn't know her name. Her favorite color. What books she liked to read. What her favorite food was. Could she whistle? What were her dreams. Would she ever love him?

She had to. She was his imprint...that meant she loved him, right? Or she would love him eventually.

Paul Lahote never had trouble asking women out. And that's what scared the fuck out of him the most.

He just needed some time, to figure out how to ask her out. He needed to talk to Sam, too.

He needed to know a lot more about imprinting.

* * *

After Rachel finished her seaside picnic, she gathered up her things and put them back in the wicker basket. She jogged the forty foot distance back to her car and stuffed them inside, planning a short walk along the beach before she headed home for the day.

She strolled directly along the edge of the indigo water, bending down occasionally to pick up intricate seashells. She had an enormous collection of them from her younger years, and it seemed fitting to continue the tradition of picking them up whenever she was at First Beach.

And as a bonus, it kept her mind off of everything. The empty whole in her life where a boyfriend should be. The constant reminders of her late mother lingering everywhere she went in this town. The unsurity of finding a career and moving away.

That's eventually what she would have to do. She couldn't stay here for very long. It would start to get to her. Memories of _her_ were everywhere.

That was why Rebecca and Rachel had both left as soon as they turned eighteen, in the first place.

Maybe she could move to British Columbia. She had always loved the ski trips that she took up there with her college friends. They would spend the whole day skiing on the mountain trails, and then they would have barbecues on the beach with frat boys. It was what she had done every summer vacation when she had been in college.

She also thought about moving to New York City. She had always dreamed about living there as a child. She used to think that the Statue of Liberty was the prettiest thing in the world whenever she saw it on TV or in magazines. Her mother used to say Rachel had the biggest dreams...

Or she could go visit Rebecca and her husband in Hawaii. She hadn't seen her since she left for Hawaii four years ago, the same time Rachel had left for college. They talked on the phone all the time, being identical twins and all, but it wasn't the same. Then again, she was married now, to some hot Hawaiian guy, and she really didn't feel like being the uncomfortable third wheel. They got married not too long ago, so they'd still be acting like newlyweds, which meant she would be witnessing things that she might not want to see.

It was just so hard to decide.

Where to go? What to do when she got there?

All she really wanted was to have someone by her side.

Go to college, meet man of dreams in college, get a job, get married, have kids.

That had always been her plan. But there was no way to just wake up one day and have her prince charming by her side. She always thought he would just come to her, riding on a snow white horse, without any effort on her part.

_Boy, was I wrong._

If her mother was still here, she would know exactly what to do. She would tell Rachel that everything would be alright. She would rock Rachel until she cried herself out and came up with a logical solution. But her mother wasn't here anymore, and she had to come to term with things alone.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier!" A deep male voice interrupted Rachel's thoughts, and she whipped her head around to identify the owner of it. The Native, muscular man from earlier. The _panty-dripping_ guy. He was jogging over to her.

_Shit and a half._

"It's fi-fine. Don't even worry about it." She didn't slow her walking pace to accommodate him, hoping he would leave the conversation at that for her sake and head back to his friends. He might have been hotter than steam, but she wasn't really in the mood to talk to the person who had just been a spectator to her slobbering all over herself.

_Talk about humiliating..._

"You gonna slow down? Or are you going to make me catch up with you?" He easily joked, but Rachel slowed down her pace, more than a little embarrassed by his teasingforward comment. He caught up to her in no time, an amused smile playing on his copper lips.

Rachel's face got hot. _Red_ hot.

"Sorry", she apologized quietly, letting her black hair create a curtain between him and her, certainly, fire engine-red face.

"No, I don't mind. I like playing tag", he teased playfully.

_Wait!_ Was he _flirting_ with me?! _Holy shit_, as Jacob would say. _Holy shitty shit_.

She didn't respond, not really knowing how to follow-up his comment. She was pretty sure he sensed that.

"_So_... your Rachel, right? Rachel _Black_?" He stuck his large hands in his pockets a little awkwardly.

The pair were still walking, but at a slower pace then Rachel had been going before his apperance. Seashells rattled in her coat pockets.

"Yeah. And you are?" She was a little curious to say the least. He looked vaguely familiar from somewhere, she just couldn't think of where exactly. It was apparent he was a local, but she didn't know how she knew him.

"Paul Lahote."

Yep, now she definitely remembered. He was the little freshman boy that had been brave enough to ask Rebecca to a high school dance when the twins were seniors.

"Oh yeah, I remember you. You asked Rebecca out senior year." She laughed a little at the memory, Rebecca had thought he was the cutest little thing on earth, but of course, she already had an _older_ date for prom.

Rachel wondered absently if Rebecca would still turn him down. Paul certainly wasn't a 'cute', little freshman anymore.

She suddenly felt a little more confident, knowing he was four years younger than she, and obviously had his less than perfect moments, even if he looked like a runway model.

Paul chuckled awkwardly, obviously embarrassed about being remembered as a wimpy little boy. "Yeah. I was always a high-hoper." He laughed along with Rachel for awhile, clearly a tad bit uncomfortable. "So how long have you been here?"

"I just got here yesterday. I finished college in Seattle, but I'm not going to stay long though, just until I figure out my next move." He frowned for a second, but then cheered up quickly again.

"Are you by chance doing anything tonight?"

_Was he seriously asking me out?_

"Nothing in particular, _why_?"

Rachel was gonna make him squirm a little. It was only fair since he threw a football at her head.

"Oh, um, well I was just wondering if you would want to go somewhere to eat or something?" Now it was his turn to stare at his feet, blushing like crazy.

"Hmm. Not like a date, right?" Rachel was enjoying this far too much...

"Oh... _no_! I mean, not that you wouldn't be a _good _date...uh, I just...ah shit, that sounded a lot better in my head..._dammit_..." He was babbling now, and she felt a twinge of pity for him.

"Pick me up at six thirty?" She interrupted his blathering, deciding to save him from the torture.

He looked back at her with lit-up brown eyes. "I'll be there."

And with that, he gave her one last eager grin before jogging back to the parking lot.

Rachel wondered for a moment how exactly he knew the whereabouts of her house, but lost track of her path of thinking as she watched the delicious muscles running down his back contract and expand with every stride, until he completely disappeared from her sight. Good god almighty, that boy is _fine_!

She checked her watch, determining how much time she had to burn before she left the beach and went home.

It was three in the afternoon, so she would go home, make some dinner for Jake and Billy, and then get ready for her 'non-date' date night with Paul.

_This should be fun._

* * *

Rachel spent the rest of the afternoon in the kitchen, cooking up a mean green-bean casserole for her father and brother. She was floating on cloud nine and day-dreaming about Paul's abs and biceps, and how they rippled as he moved. He was drool-worthy, that much was certain.

"Hey, Rach", Jacob chanted, slamming the screen door behind him, wincing as the hinges croaked in protest. _Guess he doesn't know his own strength, yet._

"Hmm...this looks good. What is it?" Jacob inquired, his hand sneaking around Rachel and finding the lid of the casserole container. Rachel immediately slapped his hand away.

"Paws off", she snapped. Jacob's eyes widened for a second, and he burst into a fit of laughter.

Rachel was confused. What did she say that had been so hilarious?

"What...?" She wondered, racking her mind for things that could've sparked his chuckling.

"Nothing. Just- nevermind. It was nothing, don't worry about it", Jacob assured her, his laughter slowly dying.

Rachel huffed and went back to buttering some bread for the side-dish. Jacob went to sit down at the table, eliciting a sigh as he sat down. He ran a large hand down his face tiredly.

"So, I heard you met a guy down at the beach today", Jacob mumbled evenly.

Of course he heard. They were in La Push. Everyone would've heard.

"And the point being?" Rachel grumbled, rubbing the butter on with more force than was probably nesscesary.

"Paul Lahote is bad news, Rach. I don't want you to get involved with someone like him", Jacob explained, his serious eyes meeting Rachel's.

Rachel fumed.

_How dare he? Who the fuck did he think he was?_

"Fuck off, Jake. I'm a grown woman. I can make my own damn decisions, thank you very much", Rachel spat.

Jake's demeanor softened.

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt, Rach. That's all I'm saying", he resolved, his eyes going to the door, where the sound of Billy's wheelchair was evident.

Right on cue, the doorknob creaked and Charlie Swan rolled Billy in, both men chuckling. Their laughing died though, as they took in the tense atmosphere filling the Black kitchen. Rachel was buttering the bread furiously, the butter knife making fast strokes.

"Hey, I'll see you later, Billy, gotta get home. Bella's cooking tonight and I don't wanna miss it", Charlie excused himself quickly, not being the type to intrude on other people's business, any more than he had to.

"Yeah, bye Charlie", Billy replied, watching as the door closed behind his longtime best friend, before turning around to assess his children.

Jacob had always been one to stick up for his beliefs, whether the other party could be swayed or not. And Rachel, well, Rachel was always one to bottle up her hot-head emotions.

"Dinner looks nice", he complimented, trying to thin the thick air. Rachel grunted something unintelligable and continued to butter bread like she was sawing a log, while Jacob's head slunk into his arms that were crossed on the dinner table.

Billy knew whatever had been said between these two had to have been pretty serious.

"Okay, I'm going skip all the 'skirting around the bush' shit. What's the problem?" Billy questioned.

Silence.

Rachel moved onto slicing the bread in halves viciously.

"Jacob?" Billy tried, knowing he would be the better option.

Jacob's head lifted, revealing a heavy expression of worry, frustration, irritation, and sadness. Billy could feel it in his bones. Something was wrong.

And it had to do with shapeshifting. Jacob's face construed it all.

Billy nodded his head towards the hallway and Jacob followed him into his father's room.

They shut the door behind them.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked his only son in a whisper.

"Paul imprinted."

Paul Lahote? That boy was all kinds of trouble.

"On who?" Billy wondered, but as soon as he finished his question, he knew the answer.

Paul Lahote imprinted on his daughter.

* * *

**Review? Thanks for all the support. I appreciate it! :)**


	4. Run For Your Life

**Author's Note:**

**I know, I know, I'm late on the update again. Story of my life. Lol. Well, here's the update, and I hope you enjoy. I guess you could say the story gets kind of interesting with this chapter. A plot twist.**

**Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

******I claim no responsibility for the following disclaimer.**

******I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Ch.3 Run For Your Life

Rachel found herself in front of the bathroom mirror, assessing how much makeup she should put on. Too much, and she would look slutty. Too little, and she would look bland. She finally settled for a hint of mascara, and a faint amount of tinted lip gloss. Not too much, not too little, just perfect. For her hair, she just pulled the straight, midnight black, elbow-length hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. It kept it out of her face, showing off her high cheekbones, but looked like she actually put some decent effort into it.

Her clothes, however, were a lot more challenging to decide upon. She didn't want to wear a dress, because it would look too formal for a supposed non-date, but just wearing jeans and a tee shirt felt too low-key. After a good fifteen minutes of staring at her opened suitcase blankly, her eyes caught the flawless outfit.

An egg-white, lace-accented blouse, that flattered what little chest she had, paired with a teal floral skirt, that contrasted amazingly with my Native American skin tone. She also had recently purchased a pair of white wedges that looked a little less formal than heels, but more put-together than flip flops. _Sex-ay!_

Once she had completed her look, she sauntered out into the kitchen with an air of confidence. It lasted for about a minute, or at least until Jacob walked in. Whichever came first.

"Nice outfit. Reminds me of a peacock", he snarked, his deep set eyes glued to the television, which was displaying the Seahawks game. Normally she would have been watching that; she was a big Seattle fan, but tonight she had a date.

She guessed she should have expected the rudeness, after Jacob made his disapproval of Paul Lahote very clear earlier.

"Thanks. That's exactly what I was fucking going for", Rachel retorted, trying to maintain her confidence while pointing her nose to the ceiling for the full effect. He snorted.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you, Rach" he grunted, stress and worry seeping through his voice, although his facial expression read blank. She felt a twinge of guilt for going against her little brother's wishes, but it quickly disappeared.

Rachel loved her brother, she really did. And she had missed him so much over the last four years, but he didn't have complete control over her life. Especially her love life.

* * *

"Honey, you're making holes in the floor. Stop pacing", Billy laughed, as Rachel paced anxiously in her wedges across the linoleum flooring.

She rolled her eyes, and continued her pacing.

Paul was already running ten minutes late, and Rachel was getting a little nervous that he would stand her up. Billy and Jake were sitting in the living room watching the Seahawks game, while she waited by the door in the kitchen, chewing her nails to stubs.

"This is what you're gonna get with Paul, Rach. He's unpredictable and he doesn't take relationships seriously," Jake murmured from his slouched position. Her father whispered a rebuke harshly in Quileute, and Jake mumbled a small "I'm sorry."

She ignored him. Jake had his own opinions about Paul. Clearly something had happened between the two of them that had left Jake's opinion biased.

The Paul she met at the beach earlier was sexy, funny, and sweet. Surely he was just running late because something important had come up last minute.

He would show up soon enough.

* * *

It was 7:30. 7-fucking-thirty. Paul was an hour late.

Well, if you could call it late.

Rachel didn't think he was even showing up, let alone late.

Tears prickled the corners of her eyes.

"...And the Seahawks lose. 45-56", the television blared from the living room.

She heard her dad and Jake mutter their ramblings of disapproval at the loss of the game.

Soon, she could make out their figures at the doorway leading into the kitchen through her blurry, teary eyes.

"Just say it, Jake", Rachel snapped, the pent up anger making it's apperance.

"Say what?" He asked softly, and she almost growled at his tone.

"I told you so. 'I fucking told you so, Rach'. Don't play dumb. You're probably giddy as a fricking puppy on the inside. You were right", she wailed, tears streaming freely now, her mascara smearing slightly. Not like it mattered anyway.

Billy rolled up and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Look, Rach, I never wanted this. I never want to see you hurt or crying. As much as I hate Paul, I'd deal with it if he made you happy. But I'm really sorry. He's an asshole", he paused, as she allowed a weak smile to form on her face, before he added, "I can kick his ass for you if you want me to..."

Rachel let out a small giggle.

"No thanks, I think I want to do that personally", she admitted.

"That's my girl", Billy chuckled heartily.

All three of their heads whipped around as a knock rumbled the rickety screen door.

* * *

Jake sighed.

Rachel was frozen.

_Was it...? Could it be...?_

Billy rolled over to the door, and gave them both one last glance before opening it.

Rachel was immediately encircled by his musty aroma. He wore a burgundy button down shirt, dark washed jeans, and a pair of all black tennis shoes. His short, black hair was gelled slightly, shimmering a little in the faint sunlight. His face immediately dropped as he took in her face.

_Serves the douchebag right._

"Uh, hi, I'm really sorry I'm late. My uh, my..._shift_ ran late." He stepped in, cautiously assessing Billy and Jacob's stone-cold expressions as he handed Rachel a bouquet of white roses that were hiding behind his back. She took them, noticing the sticky sweat on the stems. He was nervous.

She didn't know what to say. He didn't deserve a thank-you. So she said nothing.

"You look really pretty. I like your shoes", Paul complimented, obviously trying to soothe the awkward emotions running around the room.

Rachel frowned.

"Paul, may I have a word with you?" Billy broke the loud silence.

Rachel wanted to protest. She didn't need her 'daddy' fighting her battle, but she couldn't produce anything to say. Her mouth was suddenly dry.

"Um...sure." Paul gave her a small smile before following Billy into the living room. Jacob was about to follow after, but Billy shooed him off with a wave. Jacob huffed and came to sit next to sister.

"Are you gonna forgive him?" Jacob wondered gruffly, staring at the floor.

Rachel shrugged.

"He fucked up."

She nodded. _You're preaching to the choir._

"Dad's gonna let him know that."

_I'm sure he is._

More silence.

"You should forgive him."

_What. The. Fuck?_

"I know I don't like him, but he's really not too bad of a guy. I can tell he really felt like shit for being late."

_The fuck is going on? I'm so confused..._

"So that's it. You want me to _forgive_ him? What the fuck Jacob?" Rachel rasped.

Jacob ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I'm not saying to just forgive him just like that. I just mean...make him work for it. Give him a chance."

Just then, Billy and a very pale-looking Paul re-entered the room.

A thick lump formed in Rachel's throat.

* * *

Paul opened the door like a gentlemen, even offering a hand to help her inside. She almost had a heart attack when she took it. He was steaming hot. Just as hot as Jake had felt earlier. Maybe she _was _the one getting sick...

"You look beauiful tonight." Rachel was brought back to reality with Paul's compliment. He was looking over at her with this goofy smile as he drove down the wooded highway. Rachel started fiddling with her hands. After Paul and her dad finished their little 'chat', Paul and Rachel left, promising to be back by midnight.

Rachel decided she was going to be taking Jacob's advice for once. She was giving Paul a chance, but he was going to have to work to regain her trust.

"That was the goal." She didn't look up to see his reaction, but she could feel his brown eyes boring into her. "Where are we going?"

"I think I'm gonna keep that a secret", he said, teasingly. She looked up to see that his brown eyes were dancing.

"Well, can I guess?" She asked bluntly.

"Sure. But you'll never guess right", he said with confidence, finally turning his gaze back to the winding road.

Rachel thought for awhile. There was only so many places you could go for a date in La Push. It wasn't exactly the biggest place in the world.

"David's Diner?"

"Nope", he said, popping the "p".

"Pizza Plaza?"

"No." She could tell by his voice that he was enjoying this.

"Corner Hub?"

"That's a bar!" He said accusingly, giving her an incredulous look.

"I _know that_, but people have dates at bars all the time!" It was true. That was the only place Rachel went to on dates in college.

"Well, _I_ would never take you to a bar. Your far too special for that." _Hmm._

She decided to dodge that remark, and went back to thinking of possible venues.

"The beach?" It was a popular place for picnic dates.

"Nah." He shook his head with a cocky grin, proud that he picked such a uncommon place.

"Well, I give up, I have no clue where we're going. It is in this state, right?" She implored. We had been driving for awhile, and she didn't recognize anything in the headlights.

"Yeah, it's in the state", he laughed at her question. She rolled her eyes.

"How much longer?" Rachel questioned, wondering where he could possibly be driving.

"We're coming up on it right now, actually", he said, turning the steering wheel to pull over. She tried to look out her window, but she couldn't see anything but darkness. And trees.

"What the hell is out here?" He pulled the keys out of the ignition and turned the car off.

"You'll see", he smiled wickedly again and got out. Before she could open her door, he did, helping her out with a massive hand. It was still burning hot.

Rachel shivered from the slight breeze and temperature drop that had taken place when the sun went down. Paul wrapped an arm around her shoulder naturally, and she didn't shrug him off, because she _was_ freezing.

He was still burning hot.

_I must be really sick._

"Where are we walking? I don't see anything." The pair were now in the middle of a forest, that much was apparent, but Rachel could barely see her own two feet. Her high-rise wedges suddenly felt out of place on top of the un-level forest terrain. Maybe she should have opted for flip flops. Then again, she hadn't thought we would be hiking in the forest at night.

"I can't tell you, yet", Paul whispered playfully. She could feel his hot breath tickle her ear. She shivered again. His grip around her tightened.

Then a thought came across her mind.

_Murder_.

Rachel had heard so many stories of girls who get lured into rural areas and they get killed and their lifeless bodies dumped on the side of the highway. _What if I was the victim? What if Paul was going to kill me? I had to get out of here!_

She felt her heart rate speed up, and she started sweating, partly from the thought of her mounting death, partly because of the heat of his arm around her narrow shoulder. Paul must have noticed.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Even in the little amount of light, she could see his face distinctly enough. It was full of concern and worry. _Good actor._

Rachel had to come up with a plan. She remembered a few karate moves from a class she took in Seattle. She was basically dragged to it by one of her friends. Amanda was paranoid about a chain of murders this spring in the city, and was hell-bent on being able to defend herself if she ever was put in a situation like this. _I'm glad she forced me to go with her._

But, even if Rachel could get a good punch or kick in at Paul, his toned body suggested he would easily outrun her. She was lanky, tall, and had zero muscle. Physically, he had her beat in every way.

But strategically, she could probably out match him. Rachel had a pocket knife in her purse, something Billy had made sure her and Rebecca had at all times with them in high school, something she never discontinued, and she could maybe get a stab at him if he wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired", Rachel lied, hoping to catch him off guard. She reached for her purse slowly, hoping to go undetected by his eyes. She caught a hold of the plastic handle of it and carefully slipped it out, keeping it out of Paul's line of sight.

Then, she took a small breath and closed her eyes. Blood had always been a weak spot of Rachel's, no matter the amount. And stabbing someone in the gut was a sure to produce plenty of the maroon liquid. Not that she planned to be sticking around to see much of it.

"Paul?" She asked in an innocent tone, waiting for him to follow her plan and turn slightly to address her face. He did.

And then Rachel stabbed the blade into him. She twisted it slightly, watching his stunned eyes the entire time.

Finally, she followed her plan by turning around and running as fast as she could manage, weaving in and out of the dense trees. She ripped off her wedges, throwing them on the ground in attempt to preserve any head start she may have gained on him.

"Rachel! Rachel! Wait!" She heard his muffled cries from far away, but she couldn't tell how far.

She shuddered.

* * *

**Make sure to review and let me know what you liked about it, or what you think is going to happen! :) Love you all!**


End file.
